


Sophia's Wrath

by GaeilgeRua



Series: Romanian Life [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dragon Reserve, F/M, Fluff, Healer Hermione Granger, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post Hogwarts AU, Snow, romania - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6908062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At least it wasn't a dragon bite. This time.</p><p>Originally written for Tyche Song's Drabble Challenge, but pulled out to add to Romanian Life series.</p><p>Prompt: July 7, 2015 "Snow"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sophia's Wrath

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again to Jamie for her help with my little drabble.
> 
> Disclaimer: If I owned anything from the HP world, I would not be working, alas, I own nada, so I must work.
> 
> Enjoy!

The door flew open, slamming against the wall behind it. The force sent wind, snow, and a heavily bundled form into her office.

Hermione looked up, as the figure slowly peeled out of his outerwear. She frowned.

"What did you injure this time?"

He held up his left arm, a series of fresh scratches visible. “Sophia.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Why do you insist pissing off the owner’s cat?”

The dark-haired dragon keeper grinned unrepentantly. “Because it’s so much fun.”

Standing up, she grabbed the jar of dittany. “Adrian Pucey, you’re incorrigible.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“You would.”


End file.
